poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith learns of Iron Baron's deceit and the truth about Mac/Capturing Rito Revolto
This is how Faith learns of Iron Baron's deceit and the truth about Mac and Capturing Rito Revolto goes in Two Lies, One Truth. in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, The Ninja, Faith, Wu, and Diabolico's team approach a stronghold Jindrax: Right over there! halt and exit the vehicles Loki (PR LR): So, these Oni, if they're shapeshifters, how come we've never seen one? Like how do we know one isn't already pretending to be one of us?! Kai: Eh, zip it, Loki. approach the gate as Toxica sees an Oni statue Toxica: Oni! the statue as she notices it It's a statue. Faith: To an Oni stronghold, but it's open. it Jindrax: Are you sure to walk towards it? I thought we should be going the other way. looks at Jindrax Jindrax: Zip it. Duly noted. opens the gate as the stronghold is empty Diabolico: One thing you forgot to mention about Oni, they're slobs too. Toxica: Uh, where are they? Squatt: Well, wherever they are, they haven't been here for centuries. Faith: That liar! All this time, he lied to us! It was just a story, made up! Baboo: Uh, what are you talking about? Faith: Iron Baron. He made us believe this was Oni Land. No one has seen an Oni because look around! They're all gone! Finster: But where did they go? Faith: Argh! Sledge: Iron Baron used fear to control you. Faith: He wasn't enslaving Dragons. He was enslaving us! How could I have been so stupid? to Wu Is any of it true? Is there even the Dragon Armor? Jindrax: I've got this one. Wu Master, I think she's asking you. Wu: I... I don't know. Faith: Don't know? Don't ''know?! Do you ''know how much I sacrificed to help you? to Toxica What about Mac? Is he okay? Jindrax: Toxica, I think she's asking you. Toxica: He has fallen. Into darkness. Faith: Fallen? Fallen?! Do you know how much I cared about him? If we don't get out of here, and Iron Baron finds me, he-he'll...her hat away No, no, no! Jindrax Why did you tell me you were his friends? steps up Diabolico: Ransik told us that in order to succeed, we must have faith, just like Master Wu's father told him in a dream, then we found you. I still believe that we'll find the Dragon Armor and save him, even if you don't. takes her outburst to the gate's door as Baboo looks at Jindrax and Toxica Baboo: I know it was hard to do, but it's better to admit the truth than carry on a lie. Nadira: It's a shame about the armor. I was really starting to believe it. Gluto: We all were. notices something on the gate Jindrax: Look! at the gate Finster: sighs It's sad, really. She has some anger issues. Baboo: Guess that's what happens when you're born in a cruel world. Jindrax: Not her! The gate! the gate Do you mind? steps aside as Jindrax closes the gate, revealing the Dragon Armor Ninja and our heroes realize that the Dragon Armor is real Squatt: The Dragon Armor. Sledge: The nest of the Firstbourne. is amazed Faith: It's real. Jindrax: We have Faith, and now we have a map. I knew you were right, Master Wu. Wu: I told you. in Ninjago, Rito Revolto and the Sons of Garmadon are searching for Lloyd approaches a civilian Killow: The Green Ninja. Have you seen him? civilian is scared as Flabber sees Rito enters the safehouse where the remaining Resistance members are Harumi: What's going on, Flabber? Flabber: The Sons of Garmadon are here and they brought Rito Revolto. Dragonborg: I intercepted a transmission from the Overlord ordering them to hunt Mac down. Ladyborg: If he finds his secret lair, Mac will destroy him and rule Ninjago alone. Lightingborg: And find Skylor and marry her. Mums: Yikes! That could spell disaster! Count Fangula: Wolfie, a call to arms! Lloyd Garmadon: Fangula's right. It's time to change things up. Vexor: And what exactly are you thinking? Killow and Rito Revolto approach two citizens gets them then he sees "Lloyd" Rito Revolto: Get him! Sons of Garmadon get them, but are kidnapped by Jara, Noxic, and Typhus jumps on a boat, but it seems to be going the wrong way Killow: How are you driving this boat? Nya: herself I have my ways. then see Rito looking around as Lloyd appears Rito Revolto: Oh, hey, Lloyd. You should really put up a sign. That last step's a dozy. Lloyd Garmadon: You took my friends from me, so I took yours from you. other Resistance members arrive and surround Rito Harumi: It's over, Rito. Nya: Who's the beggar now? ties up Rito as the episode ends